Secrets, Lies, and an Unbroken Curse
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Elizabeth's old friend, comes to Port Royal for a vist. But is that the reason why she comes? And with her she brings, a boat load of trouble. And a secret from someone's past is reveiled. Also has romance but i can't fit it in the genres. WE.
1. the dreams

**Can't believe I'm finally writing in this, but I am! I hope you like this. **

**PS. This story was thought of in September 2005, and I found this website in July 2006, so nothing was copied, there are similar ideas though.**

**Will woke up with a start; he had been having dreams about his adventures with pirates, for the past month. **

"**It's as almost, as if something's sending me a sign. Like something's going to…. No! Nothing going to happen." Will thought. He looked at the sky, through his bedroom window. The sun wasn't near rising. He fell back asleep. But the dreams came, back. He just had to bear them.**

**Little did he know that he wasn't the only one having them. No there were two others, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow. Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow. Will knew both of them. **

**Jack Sparrow, Will knew because, he was a friend of his father. And also something else, but that's not important. Ok maybe it is but, not until I tell you about the other person.**

**Elizabeth Swann was Will's fiancée. Ok maybe not, at least not yet. You see, earlier that day, in fact Will talked with her father about it. But had not gotten an answer yet. He said come back tomorrow, and I'll tell you. Then to keep it secret from Elizabeth, he placed an order. Will didn't know if he would say yes because, well he was the governor, and of course that made her the governor's daughter. And well he was a blacksmith. No he was a blacksmith's apprentice, running against a jerk, in his opinion, and everyone else's, to become the owner of the blacksmith shop.**

**Hours later the sun rose, and Will got ready for work. When he was ready, he headed out the door of his small house. Little did he know, his life would change forever, that day. **


	2. she's coming

**I hope people like this story. In this chapter Marissa, is named after my best friend. Think chapter also just, and I mean literally just, came to me.**

**But before the rest of the story, I need to tell you how to pronounce something. Clarésse is pronounced k l air ee ss. She'll come later.**

"**Good morning Mr. Brown." Will, said entering the blacksmith.**

"**Morning Will." Mr. Brown said.**

"**Good morning Mr. Turner." A mocking voice said from behind.**

"**James, shut up." Will said.**

"**Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning." Mr. Brown said.**

"**Don't you mean, hay stack?" James said.**

"**If you two need me I'll be working."**

"**That's a first." James said. James and Will had feuded ever since Mr. Brown toke on the new apprentice James. The day went by the old conversations, (more like arguments,) between Will, and James.**

"**I can't see what you see in Elizabeth."**

"**Excuse me. Ever time you see her, your trying to steal her away from me." **

"**I'll go answer the costumer," Mr. Brown said while they were arguing.**

"**I mean Elizabeth is such a little…"**

"**Miss Swann." Mr. Brown said loudly.**

"**Oops."**

"Morning Mr. Brown, James, Will" she said nicely at first. Sternly, with the second name. Flirty, with the last.

"**Can one of you boys deal with this for a second. I've got to do something." He regretted saying that immediately. The guys rushed over.**

"**Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" James said.**

"**Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Will asked shoving James over.**

"**Well my father wanted, me to bring you this order, and this note. It probably explaining, some sort of specifications."**

"**Oh ok." Will thought she was going to leave. But she didn't move.**

"**You want to get out of here for a bit?" she whispered.**

"**Sure. Mr. Brown! Can I take my break, now?"**

"**Sure." They went out of the shop, and went down to the docks.**

"**So I got I letter from Vannesa today, and you'll never guess what."**

"**Ok. I won't try."**

"**She's coming to Port Royal!"**

"**So, I guess I'll finally meet the famous Vannesa."**

"**I guess you will." Then they walked back to the shop. "Oh Will."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I was wondering if you could come to the dock tomorrow, and pick her, with us."**

"**Sure."**

"**Oh but Commodore Norrington is going to be there picking up Michael Pearson, the new lenient."**

"**Oh ok. Bye"**

"**Bye." She walked a way. **

**Perhaps if Will hadn't said yes to that, all of this wouldn't have happened. But fate likes to play tricks on us every now, and then. But every thing happens for a reason. And Will saying yes to that, happened for a reason. And that was a very good reason. A very good reason. **


	3. the answer

**Will walked home after a long day of work. Mr. Brown, let him take off the next day, because he needed to test James. He had all ready tested Will through out the years. So he didn't need to be tested. The tests were for who got the shop, in 3 months, where Mr. Brown, retired. But, everyone knew who would get it, Will cough cough.**

**He didn't know what to do. Then he felt, something in his pocket. It was the note Elizabeth gave him.**

"I should give this to Mr. Brown." Will thought. Then he noticed that the envelope said William Turner, on the front. He quickly opened it. And this is what it said. Hint: this is what it said, with the writing, the next chapter, it will tell you what it said. Dear Mr. Turner, I have considered your question, about my daughter, and I have thought about it over and over. Note this Elizabeth deserves a man that is hard working, honest, loyal, and true. She also, deserves a man that can give her anything she wants. "Oh no. I can't do that. Is he saying no?" Will thought. He continued the letter. And I can't think of anyone else, who could do that all, plus make her happy. Take care of my daughter, William. Sincerely, Governor Swann. Ok you can guess what will was like. "Tomorrow, I'll do it." Will thought, picking up a ring. With a gold band, and white oval, with pointed ends, diamond. 


	4. Vannesa

I'm disappointed, no one has sent a review since the first chapter. Plus not many people have been reading it. Please pass the story on. Refresher 

Will having dreams. So are Elizabeth, and Jack. Will asked Elizabeth's father, if he could marry her. He said yes. Vannesa is coming to Port Royal. So is Lieutenant Michael Pearson. Will coming to pick them up to.

**It had been a hectic day for Will, first the bad dreams, and then. You know what I'll just tell you starting from when the boat got there.**

"**Where is she?" Elizabeth asked her father.**

"**Elizabeth try to be patient. You haven't seen her in years. You probably don't even know, what she looks like." **

"**You're right." Still impatiently waiting.**

"**There's the new lieutenant." Commodore Norrington said, pointing to a young man. Then Lieutenant Pearson stepped aside letting, a girl about 18, pass. **

**She had long brown hair, about the shade of Will's hair. Will couldn't help but stare for a moment. Then quickly pulled his attention away, before anyone noticed. Or at last everyone but the girl.**

"**Elizabeth!"**

"**Vannesa!"**

"**Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Pearson, and um."**

"**William Turner."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet you." Will could tell Vannesa, wasn't some well-mannered lady from England. But that she was rowdy girl. Who could be a… No she couldn't be a pirate. Could she? **

**Will was right about that, so was a rowdy girl. Oh maybe I should describe her. She Had Raven black hair, and was believe it or not black. Will couldn't imagine that Elizabeth's best friend was black. The governor's daughter's best friend, black! (I'm not raciest, my 2 best friends, are part Black, and part Asian. It's just in those days) Vannesa had green eyes, and was a little taller than Elizabeth.**

**Will hadn't had time to propose to Elizabeth. But that was ok. He needed everything perfect. But the way and time he got in the end, wasn't so perfect. He probably would have avoided the mess if he had. But fate likes to play tricks on us. Always good tricks. Always good. **


	5. Claresse

**Please review, because if you don't like something about it, other than the short chapters, that's my style. I can change it, maybe. Now on with the story.**

**The next day was started out like every other day. And as usual, he would argue with James, which they did. But the biggest argument they had started like this.**

**Will was thinking about how he was going to, propose to Elizabeth.**

"**Hey Will! Get your head out of the clouds and answer me!"**

"**What were you saying?"**

"**Why do I even talk to you it's like talking to a deaf, stupid person. It's to bad you're only stupid."**

" **Anyway." Mr. Brown interrupted, " I was asking you guys to sign for my order, because I need to go out. And James was asking if you could handle it. So could one of you?"**

"**Sure." Will replied.**

"**Well I don't know. With all the working and everything." James said. Will and Mr. Brown, burst out loud laughing.**

**They worked another hour before Will asked, " What do you think Mr. Brown is doing?"**

"**Who cares?" replied James.**

"**It's just that he's our boss and…"**

"**Package for a Mr. Brown." A female voice said from behind them. **

**James turned around, and saw a girl. Usually he would be over there flirting with her. But at his point of view she wasn't attractive.**

"**Will! You get this one!" James yelled.**

**Will rolled his eyes, because he was in the middle something important. When he finally got to the girl. He saw it was the girl from the dock.**

"**Are you the new delivery girl?" Will asked.**

"**Oh yeah, and you are?"**

"**William Turner."**

"**Clarésse Turner." **


	6. you know i can't tell

**In chapter 2 I made a mistake. There is no Marissa, and the idea I thought of a deleted, and that had Marissa in it. I promise Elizabeth is know taking over part of the story. Because this isn't a just Will story. I'm not telling you the pair(s), until the end of the story.**

"**So what have you been up to for the past 5 years?" Elizabeth asked Vannesa.**

"**Man! Has it been that long?" Vannesa asked.**

"**Yeah! So what have you been doing?"**

**Vannesa looked around, to make sure no one could hear, "You know Elizabeth! I can't say it out loud! Do you know what could happen?"**

"**Well Vannesa! I didn't know! I had thought that you might have changed your job."**

"**You know let's just drop It!" She calmed down a bit, "So what about you? When did you and William, get together? Last time we talked you were barely friends."**

"**You'll never believe me." Then Elizabeth told Vannesa, all about what happened 3 months ago. And how, they meet Jack Sparrow, and all that stuff.**

"**He's so faithful to me."**

**Little did she know that she wasn't on his mind right then. Clarésse was. **


	7. feeling bad

**Will for the next week couldn't stop thinking about Clarésse. And to make matters worse Elizabeth decided to pay him a visit. Basically during his whole break Elizabeth kept telling him how much she loved him, and that stuff. And that made Will feel even worse.**

**That night he couldn't sleep. But it wasn't the dreams that kept him up. It washow bad he felt.**

"**How could this happen? I mean why to me? Why not to someone he deservers it? Like James? Everything was perfect! Then this! Wait why am I feeling bad? I love Elizabeth! Not Clarésse! Do I?"**

**And as if the dreams sensed something they left everyone alone that, night. To let Will solve it. But fate's tricks kicked in again, and did what needed to be done.**


	8. like a couple

**Now you need to understand Vannesa. She is a big tomboy. She acts like what she is. And doesn't care if people doesn't like her speaking her mind. She does! But yet, one of her 2 weaknesses, (I'm not mentioning the other one till the sequel. (Yes there is one the story doesn't end here,) was she is the gossip queen.**

**So one day she was in the market, and everyone had gotten use to her. She overheard gossip, which was bad, really bad.**

"**Have you heard about that Clarésse Turner? I hear every guy is falling for her."**

"**Yeah. But that girl has her eye out for one guy."**

"**Who?"**

"**Will Turner."**

"**Who wouldn't?"**

"**But he wouldn't cheat on Elizabeth."**

"**Actually yeah."**

"**What! You're kidding me!"**

**The woman pointed to a sight Vannesa couldn't believe. **

Will, and Clarésse. Walking, and laughing, like they were a couple. Vannesa stood there staring at them. Then she ran back to the mansion. She had to tell Elizabeth!

"**What!" Elizabeth said in tears, "You're sure!"**

**Vannesa nodded.**

"**He told me yesterday that he loved me! I've got go!"**

**Vannesa knew what Elizabeth was going to do. And she'd hate to be Will right now. But then again he deserved it! Didn't he?**

**Elizabeth stormed to the blacksmith shop, and went in. **

"**This." She thought, "Is not going to be pretty!" **


	9. we're over

I just saw pirates of the Caribbean 2. And I loved it. And just one more thing, there has been one reader, that I would like to mention. Shadowicewolf, you have been a very loyal R&R of mine. And at the end there's a surprise for you about the story. Now here is the rest of the story.

Will heard the door upon. No one else was there, so he had to answer the costumer.

"I'll be with you in a second."

When he turned around he saw Elizabeth. And she didn't look too happy. He knew he was in trouble.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Mr. Turner." He knew he was really in trouble.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Just I guess. So what's wrong?"

"You'll never guess what Vannesa, heard in the market today."

"What?" he said confused.

"He heard, that the new delivery girl, Carle, Claire. Something like that, likes you."

"Well, I can't stop…"

"And you like her back! And you to were flirting with her!"

"What that's not true!"

"She saw you to together!"

"We aren't together!"

"Then how do you explain what Vannesa saw?"

"That's not important!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because when I did you cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"I can't trust you anymore!"

"Well what can I do about that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's my point!"

"You know what Will! We are over!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Elizabeth stormed out and went home crying. Will went back to work. Taking his anger out on the projects.

"It's going to be fine, Elizabeth." Vannesa said, half to herself. She was comforting Elizabeth, because Elizabeth's father was at the fort, at the moment. She liked Will as a friend herself, but if he hurt her best friend, she was mad at him.

Little did they know the _fearless_,(a ship) was heading towards Port Royal. And was preparing to attack, and take someone special.

Ok the surprise for Shadowicewolf. I would like to dedicate this story for you. I know it's kind of sappy, but you're the one you convinced me that I could write my story, and have it as a big success.


	10. the same things

I do not own any of pirates accept Clarésse Turner, Vannesa Roberts, Lieutenant Michael Pearson, and Sara Turner. All of which I made up, and are fictional characters. And origins most likely don't have any connection to you.

Note: All of the following events, are a lot like the first movie so don't sue me.

Governor Weatherby Swann, and Commodore Norrington, were at the fort. (You know like in the first movie.) Talking about random stuff. When the cannons went off.

Of course it was like the attack in the first movie. Will did the stuff he did in the first movie (fight). But things were a little different with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was crying, and Vannesa was comforting her, when they heard the cannons.

"What going on?" Vannesa asked. Elizabeth ran to her balcony.

"Oh no!" she said, when she saw who was coming to land. "Vannesa get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"Why?"

"Vannesa trust me on this one. Go now!" She hesitated then she ran.

About five minutes later some of the attackers, came to the house. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. So when they saw her she ran to her room. But two of the attackers followed her. And of course like in the first movie she didn't hind well in the wardrobe. When the wardrobe door opened, she saw two very familiar men.

"Ello puppet."


	11. I though you two were over

"**Long time no see." Pintel said. "So are you going to make fuss this time or not?"**

**Will was fighting very hard. He was kind of glad that this was happening; you know to get his anger out. But like in the first movie he got hit in the back of the head.**

**The next morning he woke up to 2 girls calling his name.**

"**Clarésse? Vannesa?"**

**They looked at each other than said "Yes!"**

"**What happened?" Clarésse started to speak but he interrupted. "Did I get hit in the back of the head again?"**

"**You know Will, it's pretty bad when you have to say again. And yes you did."**

"**What about Elizabeth?"**

"**They toke her."**

"**What! I've got to save her!"**

"**I thought you two were through."**

"**I know but…"**

"**We get it. And Will we've tried to get a ship. But the commodore wouldn't let us."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

**Will realized that he was still lying down, and quickly sat up. He also realized that they had brought him into the blacksmith shop.**

"**So what are we going to do?" Clarésse asked.**

"**Well…" Vannesa started, but was interrupted by a loud crash. The three ran over to the window.**

"**Kids." Will said when they saw that; someone had thrown a rock at the window.**

"**Normally kids don't write this well." Clarésse said reading a note that was tied to the rock.**

"**What does that say?" Vannesa asked.**

"**It says…"**

**I'm so evil. What does the note say? Who threw the rock? How will Elizabeth be saved? Will, Elizabeth and Will make up? And when will Jack come in? Read on to find out. **


	12. Meet me

Meet me at the corner in five minutes. We will talk. Stay where you are. Don't look at who I am. I will help you save Miss. Swan. Trust me.

Your friend.

"I wonder who this is from?" Clarésse asked.

"**No time come on!" Vannesa said going out the door.**

**When they came to the corner, they heard someone say, "Are you all here?"**

"**Yes." Will said.**

"**Go here's the plan.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	13. not again

"**Ok does everyone know what to do?" Will asked.**

"**Yes!" the girl said. The plan was the same thing Will, and Jack did, 3 months ago.**

**Once they got on the _Dauntless_ they toke it over.**

**Commodore Norrington, and lieutenant Michael Pearson heard Gillette, saying, " They've taken it, Roberts, and Turner (being able to say that because Clarésse's last name is Turner,) have taken the _Dauntless_." I totally toke that line from the first movie, except Sparrow in this case is Roberts.**

"**Not again!" **

**They attempted to get it back, but only one line could reach the ship. So Norrington tried to swing over. But Michael toke the line from him, quickly and swung over. **

**He landed on his feet, toke off his hat, and bowed saying, "Michael Pearson at your service." **


	14. background

I got a review that said that they thought that Vannesa was the girl from the dock, so I'll explain I little more about the people. Some background history about them.

**Clarésse**

**Full name: Clarésse Sara Maria Turner **

**Age: 18 **

**Birthplace: London, England**

**Parents: Confidential**

**Skin Colour: A shade lighter than Will's**

**Hair Colour: about the shade of Will's**

**Eye Colour: Brown like Will's**

**Height: about Will's**

**Job: Blacksmith apprentice**

**Vannesa**

**Full name: Vannesa Katelyn Roberts **

**Age: 21 **

**Birthplace: Don't ask**

**Parents: None of your business**

**Skin Colour: Half a shade lighter than Annamaria**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Height: Little taller than Elizabeth**

**Job: None **

**Michael**

**Full name: Michael Cody Pearson **

**Age: 20 **

**Birthplace: somewhere in England **

**Parents: not telling you**

**Skin Colour: White**

**Hair Colour: Black**

**Eye Colour: Blue**

**Height: Medium **

**Job: Lieutenant **


	15. Isla de Murta

"**Why are you guys helping me?" Will asked the guys. They had been sailing for about 4 hours.**

"**Well, for me I want to save Elizabeth. And also I haven't worked on a ship in a month."**

"**Yeah, wait! You work on the ships?"**

"**Yep!"**

"I didn't know that. So what about you Clarésse?" 

"**Well. Same about the ships, but also if you and I hadn't been hanging out together. This never would have happened. You would have been there and Elizabeth, we would still be in Port Royal."**

"**Ah so it was guilt."**

"**Yeah, what about you Michael?"**

"**I hate my job, I need to be back on the open water, having an adventure."**

"**Oh! So did anyone see who kidnapped Elizabeth?"**

"**Yeah, there were two men. One was short and one was tall. And the tall man had a wooden eye."**

"**I think, I know who they are. But any ideas of where the might have taken her?"**

"**Yeah, _Isla de Muerta._"Vannesa said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**Because it's in this note, that we found in the shop, before you woke up." She said handing him the note. Then he read it.**

Mr. Turner,

If you want to see again Elizabeth Swann, you will come to Isle de Muerta, with Jack Sparrow. In no less than two weeks. Understand? Two weeks.

Some one you know.


	16. no

"**So do we head to Isla de Murta?" Michael asked.**

"**No!" Will said.**

"**Why?" Clarésse asked.**

"**In less, any of you know the way there, I think we need to go somewhere else."**

"Where would we go?" Clarésse asked.

"**To the man who knows the way." Will said thinking of someone, who he had met 3 months ago.**

"**Wait! Wait! Wait! If you are saying that we're going to Captain Jack Sparrow. Then you are mistaken." Vannesa said angrily.**

"**Why don't you want to go?" Will asked.**

"**If you get me near him. He'll end up dead."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because. Because. Ok Will, I said that, to sail, and to save Elizabeth, were the only reasons I came. But that's not the only reason."**

"**Same here." Clarésse said.**

"**Same here." Michael said.**

"**Why?"**

**They all looked at each other, as if they all knew something that he didn't. Then they all pulled up their sleeves. **

**Will was horrified to see that, all of his new friends had P's branded on their wrists.**

**What happens next? Find out next time on secrets, lies, and an unbroken curse.**


	17. Jack

"**What? Why?" Will asked.**

"**Will! You need to hear our stories to understand." Vannesa said.**

"**Fine!"**

"**Not know. So what are we going to do?"**

"**We are seeing Jack. Now…" Will stopped. Then he remembered something. "Who's steering the ship?"**

**Everyone ran to the helm. But Will grabbed the helm. Vannesa looked at him. She knew he didn't know the way.**

"**Here I'll steer to Tortuga."**

"**Fine!"**

**They finally reached Tortuga.**

"**So where do we look?" Michael asked.**

"**Follow me." Clarésse said pulling Michael and Will by their arms. She pulled them to a bar called _the faithful bride._**

When they got in Clarésse called to the bartender "Joe!" 

"**Clarésse! Good to see you! Quite the group you've got there."**

"**Yeah, um I need to find someone."**

"**Who?"**

"**Captain Jack Sparrow."**

"**I don't know about Sparrow, but I can get you someone else, who might be able to help."**

"**Who?"**

"**A man called, Mr. Gibbs."**

"**What does he had to do with…"**

"**Gibbs will be perfect." Will interrupted.**

"**Good!" He ducked into the next room and then came out with a man Clarésse thought was Mr. Gibbs.**

"**Will? William Turner?" Gibbs asked.**

"**The one and… Well I guess not only."**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Looking for Jack."**

"**Oh. I'll go get him."**

**He ducked back into the room.**

"**Jack!"**

"**Will! What are you doing here?"**

"**Looking for you!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Someone took Elizabeth."**

"**Ah so you need my help."**

"**No. I need to get to Isla de Murta, and you're the only one who know s how to get there."**

"**Real let down Will."**

"**So are you going to help me?"**

"**Sure haven't had an adventure in 3 months."**

"**Thanks so when do we set sail?"**

"**Tomorrow."**

"**Good we'll see you there."**

"**We'll?"**

"**Yeah. The 4 of us."**

"**You mean those 3?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Who are they?"**

"**I think you know me!" Vannesa said angrily.**

"**Haha. Hi Vannesa." **

**She slapped him on the face.**

"**Did you deserve that?" Will asked.**

"**Yeah. And who are you?"**

"**Michael Pearson."**

"**Michael? Long time no see!"**

"**I know!"**

"**You know each other?" Will asked.**

"**Yeah!" They said at the same time.**

"**And you?" Jack asked looking at her. "You look familiar."**

"**Almost like… No it couldn't be. She dead. She's been dead for 10 years." Jack thought. **

"**Clarésse Turner."**

"**Clarésse Tuner?"**

"**Yeah." Then she did what looked like to Jack, mouthed the word Don't.**

"**Do you know her?" Will asked.**

"**Um, no, no I don't."**

"**Ok. So we set sail tomorrow."**

"**Tomorrow."**


	18. we knew

"**So what it's the story between you and Jack?" Will asked Vannesa.**

"**For 3 years I sail under the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I Will, I was his first mate. Then he decides that he's going to steel a ship for Annamaria, and leave me in Tortuga. Then a find out that my best friend from England, met him and went on the adventure. Then I find out he replaced me. That's why I hate him." Vannesa told the others.**

"**Vanessa I want you back on the crew." Jack told her.**

"**I'm coming tomorrow."**

"**You were my best first mate. I want you to be it again."**

"**Can I be the cabin boy again?" Michael asked wanting to be important, again.**

"**Better. I want you to be fifth in charge."**

"**Um fifth?" Vannesa asked.**

"**Yeah. Me, than you, then, Clarésse and then Will, then Michael."**

"**I would be more in charge than Gibbs?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Wait what do you mean again?"**

"**Michael was my cabin boy for 2 years. Then to go undercover, he joined the navy. Probably not to high currently, in a role."**

"**I'm the lieutenant Jack."**

"**Oh go for you."**

"**I'm stationed in Port Royal."**

"**That's great."**

"**Wait, wait, wait. Vannesa, Michael, Clarésse."**

"**Yeah?" they all said.**

"**If you guys all know Jack, did you know each other were pirates, and didn't tell me, or Elizabeth?"**

"**Well." Michael said**

"**Um." Clarésse said.**

"**Will, you got to understand something. Elizabeth knew that Michael, and I were pirates."**

"**What?"**

"**I went pirate after Elizabeth's mom died, (not telling anyone who else died,(Find out in the sequel.) Because she swore she wouldn't tell.) And she went to Port Royal. In informed the governor about me, and he and Elizabeth hide it from everyone. Elizabeth and I were the only ones who knew Michael was a pirate. Because I told her about, my adventures, and Michael came up. So that's how she knew. I also recognized Clarésse from…"**

**Clarésse cleared her throat loudly.**

"**Somewhere else."**

"**Oh, yeah." Will knew they were hiding something from him. But he wouldn't ask. He didn't what to her hurt. He didn't love her he thought. Did he?**


	19. you jerk

**Warning in this chapter Will is a jerk. Just look at the title of the chapter.**

"**They have been sailing for 5 days. They only had a couples left to get Elizabeth. But everyday Will got closer to Clarésse, and farther from Elizabeth."**

**All Will had left of his mom was her picture. **

"**So this was your mom?" Clarésse asked Will who was showing her, the picture.**

"**Yeah. She lots kind of looks like you."**

"**Yeah. She kinda does."**

"**All I've got left of my father is this locket." She (Will not knowing that she was lying, but we'll get to that later.)**

"**What about your mother?"**

"**Never met her."**

"**I never met my father."**

"**Will, everyone knows that."**

"**I would have done anything to meet him. But he died before I met him."**

"**Same with my mom."**

**They had been talking for a while.**

"**Clarésse, I'm happy that we understand, we each other. I could never talk to Elizabeth like this." He said me a little closer to her, and placing his hand on top of hers."**

"**What are you doing you idiot. You love Elizabeth!" The little voice in the back of Will's head yelled.**

"**Have you tried?" She asked pulling her hand away.**

"**Yeah. Several times." He said moving even closer. Then he looked at her like him was about to kiss her. And here was. **

**Then she looked at him. Her eyes widened a bit then said "I, I, I, I've got to g, g, go. Bye Will." She ran out.**

**What he didn't know is that Vannesa had been watching the whole thing. She walked in, smacked him on the back of the head, and said, "You jerk!" And walked out of the room.**

"**What have you done?" The voice in the back of Will's head asked.**


	20. should we tell him

**Knock, Knock! **

"**Come in." Jack said from his cabin.**

**Clarésse came in.**

"**What can I do from you?"**

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**It's about Will isn't it?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What did he do?"**

"**He tried to make a move on me."**

"**Oh. Do you think it's time to tell him?"**

"**No. Because then he'll tell Elizabeth, and she'll never believe him. And they won't get back together."**

"**But what if we tell them, when we get her back?"**

"**That might work. But what will Will say? What will he do?"**

"**Don't worry. It will be all right."**

"**You're right Jack."**

"**Captain!" Michael said bursting threw the door.**

"**Aye." **

"**We're here!"**


	21. go

**They decided that Jack and Will, would go in the cave.**

"**Where is she?" Will asked Jack. **

"**Will!" They heard someone call out. They turned around and Elizabeth was there.**

"**Elizabeth! I missed you so much. I'm so happy that you're alive."**

"**I missed you to." (I know they hated each other, but come on, it's Will and Elizabeth.)" **

**They shared a kiss. **

"**Good." Will said.**

"**Yeah good. Know go!"**

"**What? Why? If this is about us, we can work things out."**

"**No! That's not why!"**

"**Why then?"**

"**Because…"**

"**Jack Sparrow, and William Turner. Long time no see."**

"**That's why."**

**They were shocked at who they saw. **

**Barbossa was standing in front of them. Alive and well. **


	22. 883

"**How did you…?" Will asked.**

"**Oh I think you should Ask Jack Sparrow about that one."**

"**You're supposed to be dead."**

"**Funny story that, I was reading the legends about a month ago. And found out, that there were 883 pieces. Interesting no?"**

"**Well found out who on your crew has it. Now we'll just take Miss. Swann, and be on our way. Savvy?" Jack told Barbossa.**

"**No you see the last piece was taken by…" Barbossa stopped he realized that Will and Elizabeth were gone.**

"**Nice trick. Being the distraction while the others leave."**

**But while He was saying that Jack took off as fast as he could.**

"**Will! Elizabeth! Wait up!" he yelled.**

**They all got in the boat and left, as fast as they could.**

"**So when was I going to be told that I was the distraction?"**

**Will and Elizabeth laughed.**

**When they got aboard the ship, Elizabeth was surprised.**

"**Vannesa? Lieutenant Pearson?"**

"**Please call me Michael."**

"**What are they doing here?"**

"**Helping."**

"**What is she doing here!" She asked angrily, meaning Clarésse.**

"**I couldn't, have my friend break up with the person he loves, on my conscience." Clarésse said.**

"**Oh." She said in a cold voice.**

"**Here let me show you around." Vannesa offered.**

**Later Will tried talking to Elizabeth but she wouldn't talk.**

"**What's wrong?" Will asked, "Is this about Clarésse?"**

"**No it's about what you tried to do to Clarésse!" Then she got up and left.**

"**Vannesa!" Will yelled when he got on deck.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What did you tell Elizabeth?"**

"**Only that you tried to make a move on Clarésse."**

**He ran back down.**

"**Elizabeth I can explain!"**

"**Fine than, please do."**

"**I got confused and…"**

"**Ever since she came it's only been about her."**

"**I can explain!"**

"No I can explain!" They turned around and saw, Jack, and Clarésse standing there.

"**I want to see you 2 in my cabin now." Jack said.**

**When they got there they sat down then Jack said, "We need to tell you something."**


	23. i lied

**Ok I've been getting lots of reviews. Some have told me that they don't like Will anymore, because of Clarésse. And I bet that people don't like the thought of Will & Clarésse. I know I don't. This chapter will make it impossible, for Will and Clarésse to be together. **

"**What?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**This is mostly is for Will, but we knew that you wouldn't believe him, so we have both of you here."**

"**Ok."**

"**Will, remember how I told you that, you were Bootstrap's only child?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well I, I, I lied."**

"**What?" Elizabeth and Will said at the same time.**

"**It _was _partly true at the time."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well you _were_ Bootstrap's only alive child."**

"**Wait, wait, wait. Who is my sibling?" Will said struggling with the last word.**

Clarésse raised her hand.

"What?" Elizabeth and Will said at the same time.

"That explains a lot." Will said half to himself.

"Clarésse I'm so sorry I didn't know." Elizabeth said.

"I know. I…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but we need to talk to Will."

"Ok."

"Well."

"You're mad at us."

"No Jack, I'm not mad." Will said sarcastically.

"Good, now before you ask a lot of questions, I should tell you the whole story."

"You're right."

"Yeah."

"Ok." He started the story.

Phoenix Feather Queen, you guys guess the secret 2 chapters before. Congregations.


	24. how it began

This chapter explains a lot about Bill, Sara Turner, and Jack.

"**It all started 27 years ago." Jack started. " I grew up in a small village, with my mom. My dad was a merchant sailor. Then one day pirates attacked my father's ship, and killed everyone aboard. Even my father was. A couple years pasted. Then when I was 15 pirates attacked my village. Everyone was killed, accepted me, and William Turner. He was 1 year younger than me, and he and I didn't talk much. We knew of each other, but we weren't friends. They took of us aboard, and made us be pirates. After a while we became friends, and bloody good pirates. One day we jumped ship at Tortuga, and went into a bar. Things were the usual noise and junk. Then we heard a gunshot, and a man collapsed. A girl was standing there with a smoking pistol in her hand. As she walked past us, she saw we were staring at her. **

**Flashback**

"**What are you looking at?" The girl said.**

"**We're sorry it's just…"**

"**It's ok. Mind if a join you?"**

"**Not at all."**

"**Hey bartender! 3 rounds over here!"**

"**Here you go!"**

**Jack and Bill tried to pay but were stopped.**

"**I'll pay."**

"**I like you." Bill and Jack said at the same time.**

**End of flashback.**

"**We became friends with Sara Maria Daniel. And Bill became her boyfriend and soon they become, Sara Maria Turner, and William Jonathon James Turner. 1 year later they had you Will. Bill never looked prouder. 2 years after that they had Clarésse, Bill looked as proud as he did with Will. Soon Barbossa came on the crew. He eventually forced Bill out of being first in line."**

"**But why?" Will interrupted.**

**Jack looked out the window regretfully. Will and Clarésse knew that it had something to do with Barbossa. **


	25. Barbossa and Sara

"**Before you were born, and before your parent married, something happened." Jack started again. "We had met your mother about a year before, and we got the _pearl_. (Remember the second movie never happened.) We hired a crew from Tortuga Barbossa was one of them. Bill was second in charge, and Sara was third in charge. Now Barbossa hated your mother so much. Several occasions she came to us telling us that he threatened to kill her. But we never took it seriously. Then when your parents got married Barbossa got everybody to nag her that she, and Bill should go home on land. One day the nagging got so much that they did. Then the crew told me that if Barossa weren't first mate, they'd throw me overboard. So I made him first mate. You know the rest."**

"**No we don't." Will said.**

"**I do. Maybe I should check on everybody." Clarésse said. Will knew it was something that she didn't what to hear.**

"**So what's the rest of the story?" Will asked as soon as she left.**

"**Clarésse went through something no one should, have gone through, not even the devil himself."**

**Ooooo that line came from the first version of this story. It always has been part of the story. **


	26. the hardest decision

"**When you were born Barbossa had no idea about you, so hid you for 2 years. Then when your sister was born, Barbossa found out about you. We were scared of what Barbossa was going to do. So when Barbossa made your father come back. Barbossa forced him to take one of you. We knew that if he brought you with him, they would kill you. So they had to make the hardest decision ever. Bill had to give you up, and Sara had to give up Clarésse. We knew that Barbossa would be less likely to her Clarésse."**

"**But what about the thing no one should have gone through?" Will asked.**

**Then Jack got the regretful look again. **


	27. what happened

**This is the last part of the story Jack is telling. On Sunday-Saturday I will not up date because I'm at camp. Now here is the rest of the story.**

"**I really don't know much about this part…"**

"**So I'll tell it." Clarésse said standing in the doorway.**

"**I think I'll go check on the others." Jack said going out the door.**

"**So. What happened?"**

"**Ok, I was 8 when it happened. One night my, I mean our father got off his shift. Barbossa, and some others told us to go below, and spend some father daughter time. And we believed them. Then we heard commotion. We came up and saw what was happening. That was the night they mutinied Jack. We kept quite, next time we made port we were going to get off, and go home to you guys. I knew about you my whole life. But that didn't happen we didn't make it home. One night after dad sent treasure to you, Barbossa asked dad to come to his cabin. He said yes, and told me to stay down below. After a while I heard noise again. This time it was when they killed dad. Jack told me you know how he died, so I wouldn't explain. I ran back down before anyone saw me. I got my things, but Barbossa caught me. He told me that if I wanted to see dad, and Jack so much, they'd let me. The mutinied me on the same island as Jack. It had been about a week since Jack was mutinied, and he wasn't there. I thought he had … you know."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Anyways, the rumrunners…"**

"**Used the island as a (the thing Jack called it. I don't know how to spell It.)?"**

"**Yeah how…?"**

"**Elizabeth would kill me, if I told anyone."**

"**Oh, anyways, I got a passage off. They dropped me off at Tortuga. Then I met a female pirate named Annamaria. She took me in raised me, because she knew Jack, Bill, and Sara. Then we found out that mom and you lived in England but when we got there we found out she was dead. But we also found out that you went out to find dad. Then we found out that you were in Port Royal a couple of months ago, we were going there when Jack stole our ship. But he didn't notice me. We looked for you but we also were pirates, also with the looking. Then we got to Tortuga Annamaria told me to go to Port Royal, and she went somewhere. And I haven't seen her since. I had to work at a bar in Tortuga to get enough money to get on a passage. Then I got enough money came to Port Royal, and you know the rest." She finished.**

"**That explains a lot."**

**Suddenly Jack burst through the door. **

"**You two, we need you on deck now!"**

"**Why?" The siblings asked.**

"**They found us!"**

"**Who?" Clarésse.**

"**Barbossa." Will and Jack said.**

"**He's dead!"**

"**He found out about the last piece."**

**Will stopped.**

"**You knew?"**

"**No time to explain!" Jack said.**

**All 3 ran out.**

**Ooooo. What happens next? FeatherWind figured out what the thing that no one should have happen to them. Congratulations. **


	28. missing scene

**I was re reading my story when I came across a deleted scene it's below. Warning this has swears in this part of the story.**

**This is after Elizabeth was taken, and before Will woke. Vannesa looks for Elizabeth, and Clarésse looks for Will. They find each other and try to get a ship, and they find Will.**

"**Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Vannesa called out, as she looked for Elizabeth in the Swann mansion.**

**In the other part of town some else needed to find someone.**

"**Will! Will!" Clarésse yelled she had looked for Will everywhere.**

**At the same time both girls realized that they were soused to report anyone missing. They both ran to where the Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Pearson were.**

"**If you two to are here to report that Mr. Turner, and Miss. Swann are missing, you've been beaten here." Commodore Norrington said without looking up.**

"**Well our we going to save them?" Vannesa.**

"**We are. You girls are going to stay here!" he said firmly.**

**Vannesa and Clarésse stormed off.**

"**I, I, I've got to go!" Lieutenant Pearson said.**

"**Ok but be back in time.**

"**I will!"**

"You girls are going to stay here." Clarésse said mimicking the Commodore. "Who the hell does he think he is? I mean he's acting like Elizabeth!"

"Hey!"

"No! I mean she's wonderful. But she thinks I'm with Will."

"That's my fault. I saw you two together and told her."

"But can't she trust me? I mean it's sick the thought of us together!"

"Why?"

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"Yeah Clarésse Turn… Clarésse it's been a while."

"When were you going to tell him?"

"Shhh."

"Why?"

When Vannesa tripped.

"That's why." Clarésse said pointing to what she had tripped over.

"You knew Will was there and you… Wait Will!"

"We should get him back to the shop!"

"Yeah."

And the rest you know. Well not all of it yet.


	29. what should we do

**Now back to the story present.**

**Last time. **

"**That explains a lot."**

**Suddenly Jack burst through the door.**

"**You two, we need you on deck now!"**

"**Why?" The siblings asked.**

"**They found us!"**

"**Who?" Clarésse asked.**

"**Barbossa." Will and Jack said.**

"**He's dead!"**

"**He found out about the last piece."**

**Will stopped.**

"**You knew?"**

"**No time to explain!" Jack said.**

**All three ran out.**

"**How did they find us?" Will asked Elizabeth.**

"**They probably followed us out. Listen Will! I'm sorry about the whole Clarésse thing."**

"**It's in the past." Will smiled.**

**Elizabeth smiled back. They leaned in to kiss.**

"**You two! We're about to fight. Not make out!" Vannesa yelled at them before they could kiss.**

"**Fine!" They both yelled.**

**Will ran in the other direction. But not before he caught a smile from Elizabeth. **

**Then he ran literally into Clarésse, who had come from below.**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**That's not important we have to fight!"**

"**You're. We have to fight!"**

"**You two are defiantly Turners!" Jack said coming from behind them. "So what's the plan?" He asked Will.**

"**Why are you asking me?"**

"**Well you and Elizabeth are the fighting plan people."**

"**Nice grammar." Elizabeth said coming to them.**

"**Ok, do when what to out run them?"**

"**No!" She said. Then a look came over he face that no one, not even Will had seen before. **

"**What do you think we should do?" Will asked.**

"**I say we get beside them, fire the chain shots, board the ship, and over power Barbossa."**

"**That could work!" Clarésse, Will, and Jack said at the same time.**

"**Load the chain shots, and be prepared to board!" Jack yelled at the crew.**

**Will, Clarésse, and Elizabeth ran down below to get weapons.**

"**Wow!" Will and Elizabeth said when they saw how many weapons Clarésse had.**

"**Well you would have this many weapons to if you were raised a pirate. So let me guess. Will has two swords, and Elizabeth has nothing."**

**They looked at each other.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Here!" Clarésse said handing Elizabeth a sword.**

"**Thanks!" **

"**Wait!"**

"**What?"**

"**You know who it use that thing. Right?"**

"**Three months ago, Will taught me how to use a sword."**

"**Good. A didn't want to give you a useless weapon."**

"**Then why do you have guns?" Will said.**

"**You know I could "accidentally" miss with the gun you know."**

"**You two are finally acting like brother and sister. How cute. Now we need you 3 up here!" Jack called from the deck.**

"**Fine!" The three called.**

**They ran up. **

"**Good everything's fine between the 3 of us." The 3 thought at the same time. **


	30. the fight

**Vannesa, Michael, and Gibbs were loading the cannons, when Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Clarésse came back up.**

"**Captain what are we doing?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Load the cannons with the chain shot and wait for Elizabeth's signal."**

"**Why Elizabeth?" Vannesa asked.**

"**Because she's the one who came up with this. So she knows when to fire."**

"**Clarésse stay here." Will told Clarésse.**

"**Why don't want me to get hurt?"**

"**No. It's just we need as much gunners as possible. And you have lots of experience."**

"**You think, just because I grew up a pirate, I have lots of experience."**

"**Well…"**

"**Load the guns!" They heard Elizabeth shout.**

"**Got to go!"**

**When he got up he saw that _the fearless _was directly across from them.**

"**Ready?" Elizabeth yelled out.**

"**Aim." Barbossa yelled on his ship.**

"**Fire!" Jack yelled.**

"**Fire all!" Barbossa yelled.**

"**Fire at will!" Elizabeth yelled.**

**Will gave her a sideways look.**

"**Not literally."**

**The ships fired at each other. As the cannons kept going off they crew was preparing to board. Well not everyone. Only Michael, Jack, Vannesa, Elizabeth, Will, and Clarésse. That was the plan.**

**Michael grabbed a line. So did Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth swung over first. Bad idea. The minute she swung over she had to fight. Her opponent cornered her when Will swung over. He knocked over her opponent. **

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem!" Then they ran in opposite directions.**

**Michael, and Jack grabbed the lines next to each other. Then Clarésse and Vannesa knocked Michael, and Jack over, and grabbed the lines. **

"**Sorry!" Clarésse, and Vannesa said, once the guys got over.**

"**Women." Jack said.**

**Then Vannesa came back and smacked him in the back of the head then ran off.**

**He looked back at the pearl, and saw the crew was sailing it away.**

"**What are they doing?" Jack thought. Then went off and fought.**

**Elizabeth looked back at _the pearl_. "Good everything's going as planned."**

**Then fought for a while, then Barbossa's crew cornered them.**

**Elizabeth, Jack and Will were in front of, the others. Vannesa, and Michael were behind them. And Clarésse was behind all of them.**

"**Miss. Swann! Good to have you back. Mr. Turner good to have you back too. Sparrow where is it?"**

"**Where's what?" he asked.**

"**You know!"**

"**No I don't! (Yes he did.)"**

"**Be that way!" Barbossa snapped his fingers, and 3 men grabbed Elizabeth, Will, and Jack.**

**Then he saw Vannesa, and Michael.**

"**Long time no see!" He snapped his fingers again. This time 2 men grabbed them.**

**Then he saw Clarésse.**

"**You look familiar. Sara?" **

"**No."**

"**Clarésse?" He said, recognizing her voice.**

"**Yes."**

"**I haven't seen you in…"**

"**10 years. When you left me on an island to die."**

"**Yes."**

"**What do you want with us?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Oh. Nothing much. Just the 883rd piece of Aztec gold."**

"**883rd? I thought there were 882." Vannesa said.**

"**Yes. I thought that to. And I know exactly were it is." He said moving closer to Clarésse.**

"**Where?" Will asked.**

"**Right here!" He said pulling a necklace off of Clarésse's neck.**

**It was a gold chain, with a piece of the Aztec gold on the end.**

**Everyone but Clarésse, Barbossa, and Jack were wide eyed.**

"**Why?" Will asked. **


	31. did i say that out loud

"**Will! You have got to understand!"**

"**Oh you'll have enough time to talk about this. Throw all of them in the brig!" Barbossa said to his crew.**

**They were thrown in the brig. Clarésse and Will in one of the cages. And Elizabeth, Jack, Michael, and Vannesa in the other.**

"**Will I can explain!"**

"**Then explain why you lied to me."**

"**I've lied to you about nothing! I just haven't told you things. Because I don't remember me saying, I'm only a friend, or I don't have the pirate medallion."**

"**She's right you know." Jack said**

"**She's not the only one I'm ticked off at."**

"**Whom are you ticked off at?" Elizabeth asked. **

"**Clarésse for not telling me about the medallion. Jack for also not telling me, when he knew about it…"**

"**Michael for like liking Elizabeth." Vannesa butted in.**

"**What?" Everyone yelled wide-eyed.**

"**Did I say that out loud?"**

"**Yah." Jack said.**

"**Michael you are lucky Will isn't in there with you!" Clarésse said.**

"**Captain says he wants to see you!" Pintel said.**

"**He he Captain wants to see you." Ragett said.**

**They brought all of them up.**

"**I've decided what do with you. Will and Jack will stay here. Vannesa and Michael will be locked up, and have to work hard, with no benefits, until we have use for you."**

"**And what about us?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**You two are being dropped off here." He said pointing to the same island Elizabeth, and Clarésse had been mutinied before.**

"**No!" Will yelled out before he could stop himself.**

"**Do you have a problem Mr. Turner? Maybe boys! We shouldn't give a pistol to them!"**

"**You can't do that! According to the…"**

"**You are not a pirate! How many times do I have to tell you that?"**

"**But Clarésse is!"**

"**She has more than enough loaded pistols there. So I see no reason why I should give you one since, your boyfriend doesn't want you to … you know."**

"**Smooth move Will!" Clarésse told her brother. **

"**So how are we going to get them to land? Oh I know!" He pushed Elizabeth into the water. Then Clarésse dived into the water, and came back up with Elizabeth draped around her shoulder, and then swam towards land. **


	32. the island

"This is great!" Clarésse said after a while.

"**Relax Clarésse, take in the scenery."**

"**What the burned down plants? How did that even happen?"**

"**Um. That was me."**

"**You? Why?"**

"**I've been on the island before." Elizabeth started. She told Clarésse about when she had been here before.**

"**So that must be the thing, that you would kill Will, if he told anyone."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I see. Is there any rum left?"**

"**Clarésse."**

"**Sorry. Pirate."**

"**Yeah I saved a few."**

**They went and got them, and drank a little while. But they didn't get drunk.**

"**So how are we going to get off of this island?"**

"**It's all been arranged."**

**She lit a fire, and the girls made it big.**


	33. you came back

**The pearl was on the open water, when Cotton (or Cotton's parrot) asked something along the lines of "Are we going to leave them alone?"**

"**No! This is all part of Elizabeth's plan."**

"**Plan?"**

"**Yes. She told me it while Jack, Will, and Clarésse were talking. She felt something like this would happen. So she told me to go to the island that has smoke.**

"**Smoke?"**

"**Yes a smoke signal."**

"**Like that one?" Marty asked, pointing to an island. And there was smoke coming from it.**

"**Go to the island!" Gibbs shouted.**

**He, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, and Marty, rowed to the island.**

"**It took you long enough." Clarésse said as a greeting.**

"**Here are Vannesa, Will, Michael, And Jack?" Gibbs asked when all 6 got back to the ship.**

"**Barbossa took them. Quick we need to get to Isla de Murta."**

"**We don't have the bearings."**

"**Jack has a copy of them in his cabin, move, move, move. Will, and Jack are in danger."**

**When they got there, Clarésse and Elizabeth, went to _the fearless_.**

"**Unguarded. How convenient." Elizabeth said.**

**They got the keys and unlocked their companions.**

"**What do you mean none of you want to save Jack, and Will?"**

"**It's just it's to risky and…"**

"**But this is a friend were talking about."**

"**Bloody pirates." Elizabeth said rowing to the cave. But the only thing she saw was Jack fighting Barbossa, and Will fighting 3 guys. One had cornered Will.**

**And was saying, 'I'm going to show you the meaning of pain."**

**She once again had a pole said "You like pain?" Whacked him on the head and said "Try wearing a corset." **

**(I totally took that line from the first movie. I don't see why I have to put this note in. It's not like someone from the Disney Company, is going through going, I'll sue you, not you, I'm suing you, and you.)**

"**Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" Will asked.**

"**Oh I was in the neighborhood and…what do you think I'm doing here?"**

**He laughed. They started to lean in and kiss, but one of the pirates knocked Will over.**

**They fought for a couple of minutes.**

"**Will!" Will heard Elizabeth shout. 2 pirates backed Elizabeth against a wall. He tired to move, but a pirate blocked his way.**

**Elizabeth though no one could save her, when the pirates fell over revealing that they had been knocked over by Clarésse and Vannesa.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Oh we were in the neighborhood and…" They smiled. **

"**What happened here?" **

"**I don't know."**

"**But I know how to stop it!" Clarésse said. "Get the medallion, get it to me, and I'll worry about the rest!"**

"**Will! Get me the medallion!"**

"**Jack! I need the medallion!"**

"**Ok!" He took it from Barbossa, and tossed it to Will, who tossed it to Elizabeth, who tossed it to Clarésse. Clarésse cut her hand. No one saw what she did but that's not important, (or is it (yes but not till the sequel.) **

**Elizabeth was running towards Clarésse when Barbossa pointed the gun at her, then they heard a shot.**

**Everyone looked at Elizabeth. She didn't fall. They looked at Barbossa. He had been shot. They looked at Jack. He didn't shot Barbossa. Then a man stepped out from the dark.**

**Michael was standing there with a smoking pistol in his hand.**

**Elizabeth ran to Will. They shared a kiss (sappy I know. But came on they almost got killed.)**

"**You're safe." Will said after they kissed.**

"**You are to." Then she walked to Michael.**

"**Michael. It would never have worked."**

"**I know. I couldn't try to steal my best friend's girlfriend." Saying the last word loudly. Then he winked at Will.**

**Will taking the hint walked over to them Michael backed away.**

"**Elizabeth there's has been something I've wanted to ask you, ever since those 3 came."**

"**What?"**

"**Will you Elizabeth Swann marry me?"**

"**Yes!" **

**(I know sappy, but that's what happens.)**

"**Great! I…" Jack started, and then Elizabeth butted in.**

"**Love weddings? Drinks all around?" recalling what he said when Elizabeth said she would marry Norrington.**

"**How did you?" **

"**I was there the last time you said that."**

"**Oh."**

"**Sorry to go but Clarésse and to go." Vannesa said.**

"**What? Why?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**It was only a visit. I'm sorry."**

"**Hey it's your life, not mine."**

"**Good luck."**

"**How will you leave?"**

"**_The fearless_"**

**Everyone said his or her goodbyes.**

**When Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Michael came back to their ship they were in for a surprise. Jack's crew jumped ship. But that wasn't their surprise.**

"**Hello Mr. Turner."**

**Commodore Norrington, Lieutenant Gillette, and Governor Swann, were standing there, with the some of their men.**


	34. goodbye

"**What are they doing here?" Jack whispered to Will.**

"**I don't know."**

"**It seems that we came for one thing, but we will return to Port Royal with 4 things. What we came for Miss. Swann, a dishonorable lieutenant, and two criminals. Where are Roberts and the other Turner?"**

"**We don't know." Michael lied.**

"**Gillette!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Clapp those two in irons!" meaning Will and Jack.**

"**What?" all four said.**

"**Why?" Will asked.**

"**We go on a 3 offense system. Sparrow has committed crimes more than 3 times. And you Turner have committed 3 crimes. Stealing ships 2 times, and releasing a pirate. Take them away, and I want those two in my office." Meaning Michael, and Elizabeth.**

**They threw Will, and Jack in the brig.**

**Elizabeth, and Michael came into the commodore's office.**

"**When we return to Port Royal, Mr. Turner, and Mr. Sparrow will be hung. And to make sure something doesn't happen…Again," He said looking at Elizabeth. "You two will be watched at all times. And remember what's on the line here. If either of you two tries anything, Elizabeth your father will be stripped of his rank. And you will be stripped of your rank lieutenant. Do I make myself clear?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good you may leave."**

**When they got to Port Royal, Will and Jack were thrown in jail, and were supposed to be hanged the next day. **

**Elizabeth and Michael visited them that day.**

"**It's not fair." Elizabeth told Will.**

"**I know, I know. But I have to face the consequences for my actions."**

"**I just wish it wasn't this." **

"**Me too."**

**The guards that were watching them to make sure they didn't escape listened closely. **

"**I should go it's getting let. Goodbye Will."**

"**Good bye Elizabeth."**

"**Michael are you coming?"**

"**In a second."**

**She went back up.**

"**Michael." Will said.**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Take care of Elizabeth, and make sure Clarésse doesn't kill herself."**

"**Will don't do this you'll get out."**

"**No. No I won't. Please I need someone to watch over Elizabeth, and Clarésse. You're the only person I trust, please."**

"**Ok. I will."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Goodbye Will."**

"**Good bye Michael."**

"**Goodbye Jack."**

"**Come on I'll get out I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."**

**He went back up.**

**In the morning the guards, tied their hands together, and brought them outside.**

**When the guards were tying their hands, (it was the same guards as the night before,) it felt like the guards slipped something into Will's hands. **

**The sun was shining bright.**

"**Why is the sun shining when 2 good men were being hung?" The 4 thought.**

**The man started with the speech. And the drums started to sound. This was the end for Jack Sparrow, and William James Jonathan Turner. Or was it? **


	35. the end

**Well here we are the last chapter. But there is a sequel, I promise. It is impossible to end it here, just read to found out.**

**Will was savoring his last moments, when he was sure something was on his hands.**

"**Jack." He whispered.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Is there something in my hands?" he asked because his hands were behind his back.**

**Jack looked**

"**Yeah."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Clarésse's locket."**

**Will scanned everywhere. He couldn't find Clarésse anywhere.**

"**Any last words?"**

**Then Jack said as if he knew something said, "Oh. Yeah! Look out behind you." **

**Then the guards that had tied Jack and Will up hit the guys on the back of the head, cut the rope around their hands, handed the guys swords, and got fighting as the men came.**

**They fought like the first movie, and then got cornered.**

"**This looks familiar." Jack said to Will.**

"**Well let's see which men betrayed me."**

"**Sorry to burst your bubble Commodore." One of the guards said, but their voice sounded like a girl. By then Elizabeth and Michael had come.**

"**But we aren't no guys." They said pulling their hats off revealing their faces.**

**Vannesa, and Clarésse were the guards. **

"**Well, Well, Well. That was a nice little trick there. So if you will please let me deal with Sparrow, and Turner, then you can go."**

"**No one gets to Jack, and Will without going through me!" Clarésse said.**

"**Or me!" Vannesa said.**

"**We can deal with you to."**

"**No one's getting to them, without getting through me!" Michael said stepping in front of the 4.**

"**Well, well, well. I guess another good one gone bad."**

"**Or me!" Elizabeth said stepping in front of everyone."**

"**Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down." Governor Swann said, (like in the first like, I did make up that line.)**

"**Fine but one more time and all of you are goners." He and everyone else walked away. Leave the group of 6 alone.**

"**Why did you do that?" Vannesa asked Michael and Elizabeth.**

"**Because I couldn't stand there and watch, when I could do something." Elizabeth said.**

"**Same. How did you guys get here?"**

"**Easy. We got on the ship, and the crew told me about the navy taking the ship over, so we hopping on the ship, beat up a couple soldiers, and the rest is history."**

"**Talking about the crew Jack, they're coming to pick you up." Clarésse told Jack.**

**Soon the crew picked up Jack, and everyone went home.**

**That night Clarésse went home. And while she was changing she took off her necklace. Only to realize that she was still wearing a necklace.**

**She took it off, and it was a gold chain with a piece of Aztec gold at the end.**

**She had mischief smile on her face. She opened her drawer pulled out a fake bottom, put the medallion on, put the fake drawer bottom, back and fell asleep.**

**The End… Or is it? **


	36. sequel

**It's all over. Watch for the sequel. Coming soon.**

**Fictionfreck101 **


End file.
